What Took You So Long?
by Yunara
Summary: Raven finally gives in and plays a video game with Beast Boy. What will happen? Read and find out! BBRae OneShot


_WOW! I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY! I'm writing this AFTER I finished the story. No use in writing an intro if you're not going to post it, right?_

_Hope you guys enjoy… I'm pleased with it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever._

**What Took You So Long?**

"Raven, pleaaaase?" Beast Boy begged, kneeling before the girl and folding his hands. "I just want someone to play with!"

"Beast Boy, I'm really tired," Raven sighed, rubbing her forehead and turning a page in her book.

"Just one game," he pleaded. She glanced over at him to see him literally giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, marking her place in her book and setting it down. The green dog wagged its tail happily, and bounded over to the Gamestation. He morphed back into his human form and turned the console on. He gave a purple controller to Raven, and took a gray one for himself.

Soon, the screen was filled with pixilated bullet holes, as the two characters fired their guns at each other. Beast Boy was losing, with 2 lives left, while Raven still had all 5 lives.

"Dude, this is so unfair!" he whined, furiously mashing the buttons. "You've never even played this before, and you're beating me!"

"Everyone can beat you, Beast Boy," she told him, keeping her eyes on the screen. She was sprawled out on the armchair, knees hooked over one armrest while her head was on the other, instead of her usual cross-legged position.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was having fun. She rarely played video games, saying they would rot your brain. Seeing as how Beast Boy was her main example of this phenomenon, it would be plausible. She was beginning to see the light, though. There was just something about sneaking up behind someone and riddling them full of bullets.

"Dude!" he groaned, as Raven took away his last life. He set the controller down, sighing. "Well, thanks for playing."

"Well," Raven said hesitantly, glancing at him. Beast Boy looked over at her. "We COULD play… Just one more."

His face broke out into a huge smile. She felt her cheeks warm, and she glanced away.

"Sweet!" he cried triumphantly. He stood up. "I'm gonna grab some snacks, okay?"

Raven closed her eyes while the changeling was gone. She really was tired. Her tired mind was content to just be unfocused. The chair was very comfortable…

Beast Boy came back, with a large tray full of various unhealthy goodies. "Hey, Raven! I didn't know what you liked, because I never see you eat, so I got a bit of everything," he chirped, beaming at the girl. When she didn't respond, or even acknowledge his presence, he went over to her, puzzled. His face softened when he saw her, dozing on the chair. He quietly set down the tray on the table, and started to deliberate on what he should do.

Okay, he could just leave her, and go to bed. But then, she might wake up and get mad that he just left her.

He could pick her up and take her to her room so she could sleep better. But then she might wake up and freak out at him touching her.

He could wake her up. But then, she might get angry that he woke her up, and disturbed her.

"Oh, man, why do all the options end in her getting mad!" He murmured bitterly to himself.

He decided to put a blanket on her, so she wouldn't get cold, and let her sleep like that. He got a spare winter blanket from his room and put it over her. Satisfied with his decision, he returned the food to the kitchen and went to his own bedroom to retire for the night.

As he lay down in his bed, he almost immediately fell asleep. The last coherent thought he had was how nice it would be to wake up to see Raven like that all the time.

Raven woke up some hours later, as the early sunlight shone into the room. At first, she was puzzled. Why was she so stiff? Why was she in such a strange position? Why did her blanket smell like… Beast Boy?

Her eyes shot open in panic, and she immediately regretted it, as the early sunlight shone into her eyes. Groaning, she blocked out the light with her hand, and squinted at her surroundings. A mossy green quilt obscured most of her vision, and she pushed it out of the way. She saw that she was in the living room, and memories of the night before flooded into her mind. Glancing around, she saw that Beast Boy wasn't there.

"I must've fallen asleep," she thought, finally coming to the conclusion. She glanced down at the quilt, and her tired mind floundered around for an answer before realizing that he had put it over her.

She laid her head back down onto the armrest, and smiled softly to herself. That really was sweet of him. She inhaled his scent deeply. Her smile grew a bit, content with the scent.

"Wait, what!" Her mind asked, shocked at herself. She shook her head slightly, attempting to get rid of whatever sick emotion LIKED Beast boy's musk. She pushed the quilt off her, attempting to rid herself of the object that caused so much confusion, and got up, stretching her muscles out.

She padded over to the kitchen and set the kettle on to boil. A nice, hot cup of tea was just what she needed.

She jumped slightly at the sound of another set of feet stepping on the title. She turned to see Beast Boy, looking slightly bewildered.

"Uh, hey, Raven," he yawned. He walked into the kitchen and drew a large box of cereal and a bowl out of the cupboard, pouring himself a bowl.

"Uh, hey," she murmured, turning her flushing face away from him. He was wearing a pair of low, baggy flannel pants, and that was it. In other words, he was shirtless. He didn't seem to care, but she couldn't help but.

"Okay, pull yourself together," she commanded herself silently, pouring the tea into a mug. "He's not wearing a shirt. So what? You've seen Robin shirtless tons of times." An annoying, recurring voice in the back of her head reminded her that this was BEAST BOY. She hushed the voice and focused on the tea.

She sat opposite from him at the table. Attempting to focus on anything but Beast Boy's chest, she studied his cereal. It was a marshmallow-laden kind. She glanced up at him.

"You know that gelatin is made from animals, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged, spooning another soggy mound of cereal into his mouth.

"Marshmallows are made of gelatin," she said, rolling her eyes. His eyes widened and he spat out the cereal.

"Oh, man!" he groaned. "This bites!" He poured the half-eaten cereal into the food disposal in the sink, grinding it up. He stared at it forlornly as it was ground up.

"Now what am I supposed to eat?" he moaned.

She shrugged. "Tofu?"

"I guess," he sighed. He withdrew a Styrofoam container from the fridge and starting heating a pan on the stove.

"Truthfully, I'm getting a bit sick of tofu," he confided in her.

"Cyborg will be pleased," she commented, taking a sip of her tea.

"Not if he doesn't find out," he said, giving her a pointed look.

"Ah," she said lightly, smirking.

"By the way…" she said, looking at the swirling surface of her tea. "Thanks for putting that blanket over me last night."

"No problem," he shrugged. "It wasn't too hot?" She shook her head. He grinned. "Cool. I'm glad you're not mad at me."

She looked up at him, confused. "Why would I be?"

"Uh," he said, forgetting why she would be. "I don't know?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"So…" she said. "Are we gonna play the game I promised you?"

He grinned widely at her. She flushed again, turning away. "Sure," he chirped, turning off the stove and bounding into the living room. She drank the last of her tea, gave her head a light shake, and followed him.

Again, Raven was beating Beast Boy. He was sitting next to her on the couch, waving his controller around in a vain attempt to somehow make his character flee from Raven's faster. He jerked his controller hard in Raven direction, lost his balance, and fell onto her. She gasped, looking with a surprised expression down at Beast Boy. He was wearing a similar expression of surprise, with undertones of fear and sheepishness. He sat up, clearing his throat awkwardly. Raven set her mind on the game, attempting to rid the warm feeling he had left on her lap from her mind.

A few minutes later, 'Game Over' flashed in bright red letters on the screen, overlapping a still frame of Raven's character standing triumphantly over Beast Boy's character's corpse.

"I still can't believe you beat me," he muttered. She smiled softly. He turned to face her suddenly, a strangely serious expression on his face.

"W-what?" she asked, startled. He leant over to her and before she knew it, his lips were upon hers.

She stiffened at first, not sure how to react, but slowly she closed her eyes and began kissing him back. She felt his lips curve into a smile as she returned his affection. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They were both so deep into the embrace; neither of them could've foreseen the figure that walked into the room.

"Ahem," they cleared their throat falsely, an amused undertone to their voice. The two broke apart in panic, whipping their heads around to see who it was.

Cyborg leant on the doorframe, a light smile playing across his face. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Beast Boy got up and left the room, flushing and grinning widely at Cyborg, and dancing lightly as he walked. Raven shifted back into her seat, picking up her book. She was blushing heavily and a small smile was on her mouth.

"So…" Cyborg said, sauntering over to Raven and giving her a knowing look. "What took you so long?"

_Yay! Yeah, I know, crappy title. Whatever. _

_Review and I'll give you a cookie! DDD_


End file.
